The Thief and The Detective: 2
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: Sequel to 'The Thief and The Detective'. It was a game, that's what it was. A game of wits, that was originally played by two players. L and Kira. But what if the shinigami king decided to bend the rules, and bring in another player? Someone unexpected, that had knowledge of what would happen and what had happened. They could do whatever they wanted, but what would they really do?
1. Secrets and Lies

A.N: Finally~ the prolog to The Thief and The Detective: 2, Secrets and Lies. Why this chapter title, you ask? Well, I have been plotting a plot twist, and I have now written it. It is a twist that brings new light and I'd like to thank my lovely reviewer for giving me this idea of the plot twist early in The Thief and The Detective. This picks up exactly where The Thief and The Detective left off, and if you haven't read The Thief and The Detective, you probably should read that first... I don't own Death Note, I only own my OCs and the plot that isn't featured in the movies. I hope you enjoy, and please review!

KittyPersona: I would have definitely done that ending scene, I really loved it too, but I figured that it was too personal between Kira and L to fit in Candy.

xXxXx

Since I visited the shinigami king, A has been taking me every Saturday to the shinigami realm. Usually only for an hour or so, L has been keeping close tabs on me even with the watch.

I wondered if he still suspected me to be Kira, or perhaps the second Kira even though Misa hasn't entered into the case yet. I liked my shinigami form, especially my wings. They were like a mix of moth wings and bat wings, fuzzy and yet not furry.

I stroked my own wings, as I sat down in front of A in the shinigami realm. I began thinking, of how I was in a world that originally did not have me in it. And how I shouldn't have anything to my name, shouldn't I?

I shouldn't have the Death Note manga that I stole, my keys, and definitely not my apartment and everything in it that belonged to me. Since, this was the Death Note world, correct?

Did I exist in the Death Note world before I came into it?" He blinked a couple of times, and cocked his head to one side. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well, if I didn't exist in this world, why do I have belongings and an apartment?" He blinked a couple more times, and sighed in defeat. "The truth is, that the you that existed in this world died the night that you entered into this world." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the beginning?" He shrugged. "The shinigami king didn't think it would be good for you to think Olivia knew who you were, and also, the other you and the other Olivia had a better relationship than you and your Olivia." I stared at him, my face contorted in a mixture of disbelief and hurt.

He had lied to me, just to keep me from making contact with my sister. I was just a puppet. A puppet that couldn't see her own strings, until now. I took a deep breath, realizing that I hadn't been breathing while the shock sunk in.

"You fucking liar..." A stared at me, ashamed, and worried for me. "What else have you been lying about?" A sighed, and shook his head. "I'm going to get in trouble with the shinigami king..."

"I don't really care right now, I should know!" I hissed at him, trying to hold back my anger. "You're able to manipulate this world, and get involved in the Kira case with no consequences. I chose not to tell you this, it was my choice, I'm sorry. I didn't know what would happen if you knew what kind of power you had, you're one of a kind, I didn't know you when I first started stalking you and met you and I based you on the thief stereotype. Doing everything you can to get what you want. And I asked the shinigami king to go along with it. I'm sorry."

I slapped him. Hard. And scratched him in the process with my shinigami nails. I got up, and ran to the portal between the shinigami and the human realm. I jumped, and I flew down into it. I hadn't done that before, I wondered if I would go into Japan as a human or a shinigami.

I discovered the answer to that question when I suddenly was in my apartment, on my bed and on my back. I jumped up, A was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know whether or not to be happy over that fact. I needed comfort, someone to listen, someone to give me advice on what to do now.

L was out of the picture, though I knew now that I had the power to tell him everything, I didn't know yet if I wanted to risk that. I did, after all, tell him that I would tell him everything after the Kira case. Perhaps it was best to tell him afterwards, instead of now in the middle of everything. No, I couldn't run to him for comfort...

Beyond.

He was my best friend, and though he didn't know everything, he knew enough for me to tell him why I was upset. I got ready, and I headed for the bus station. I was soon at the facility where they held Beyond, and I practically ran through the doors. I glared down at the watch, how was I going to get around it? L probably wasn't listening, it was just a cautionary, but I still couldn't risk it. What would I do?

**"Hi, my name's Lolita, I've been here before. I'm here to visit Beyond Birthday?"** The receptionist looked up from her computer, and comprehended what I just said. Her face suddenly filled up with sadness, and shook her head.

**"I'm so sorry ma'am, but Beyond Birthday has died. He suffered from a heart attack today, there's suspicion that he's a victim of the infamous Kira. Again, I am sorry."** I was shocked for a moment, twice in one day. But it didn't phase me, I knew that he would become a shinigami...

But that meant going back to the shinigami realm, somehow. But A would be there and try to make things right with me. Oh, God, what am I going to do? I sighed, and nodded at the woman behind the desk.

**"Yes, well, it was bound to happen, he was a brilliant but insane mastermind of murder. He wouldn't be overlooked by such a 'god' like Kira."** She smiled. **"So you are a supporter of Kira also?"** She obviously didn't catch onto my sarcasm, I looked over at her with almost disgust.

**"No, I despise him. He's the scum of the earth, and he's the one who should die. Good day, ma'am." **

The doors of the facility closed behind me, the receptionist had been shocked by my answer, and I promptly walked away to the exit. I needed to see Beyond, I needed to talk to him.

And that's when everything went black.

xXxXx

A.N: I really hope you enjoyed it, I'm glad that I'm finally starting the sequel, and the second installment of this trilogy. Please review! I love all of you readers, thank you so much for reading!


	2. Personal and Criminal Cases

A.N: Second chapter, I hope you guys like it. I don't know how good this sequel is gonna be, I just discovered that the DVD that Netflix gave me is scratched up in a slightly important part. I may or may not put Candy in another situation to keep it interesting during that part, but I can say for certain that L won't die in the end and the third installment "The Thief and The Virus" will be quite good.

KittyPersona: LoL, I don't mind if you're stalking my stories, I consider it a compliment. Thanks! And yes, Beyond is dead, but he'll still be a character in this story.

Sidenote: I'm sorry if I don't use a lot of honorifics, but I figured that it would get annoying every time I mentioned someone's name I would have to use 'san' or another honorific.

xXxXx

I woke up, my bones were aching, I looked around and realized I was in the shinigami realm. In front of me were two shinigami boys, A and B. And they were shouting at each other, both with rage, stubbornness, and passion in their eyes. B as a shinigami, was, interesting...

He was very skinny, emaciated would be putting it lightly, and he was dressed in dark grey with dark red jeans with large holes in the thighs and small ones in the calves. Large but slim chains hung from his side pockets and belt loops, small charms that reflected his personality hung from the chain sections.

Jars of jam, knives, and tear drops. His hard looking combat boots were spiked with a collection of silver, red, and black spikes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his ribs which were protruding from his skin. His skin wasn't the normal shade, it was a dark grey.

His face was angry, specifically at A, his red eyes which had been dull the last time I had seen them were now glowing like two red rubies. And four pure white horns sprung from his shaggy black hair, two on one side and two on the other, a large one and a small one next to it.

His teeth, which I could see clearly because he was shouting so expressively, were sharper than humans' teeth too. I suddenly became aware that they were aware that I was awake, and they turned to me.

"Finally, Candice, you're awake." Beyond spoke to me first, immediately being cut off by A. "I just want to say that I am truly sorry for what I did and it was not justified in any way, I'm so sorry!" I got up and brushed myself off, before turning my attention to the two Wammy boys. I didn't know how to start, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why are you two fighting?"

"He fucking took my notebook away! He has no right, I'm a damn shinigami for crying out loud, I should have a notebook!"

"He was going to use it on L!"

"Who I use it on is none of your business!"

The two men glared at each other, red upon green. "Beyond... Is that true? Were you going to kill L?" Beyond shifted his red eyes to me, anger still shown through them, but his pair of glowing crimson orbs softened when he saw my expression of disappointment and hurt. But I could see that I was right in my accusation, he had been dead set on killing the panda resembling detective.

"I thought you had changed. What happened?" He couldn't handle the guilt, I knew by the scared and stressed expression on his slim face. "Why the hell would I change? This is my life, or at least it used to be, and my life is to be better than that poor excuse for a detective. It always has been! You can't just come into my life and try to change me!" He screams it in anger, but his voice cracked at the end of his rant.

Suddenly, being stared at by myself and A became too much, and he sprouted wings from his shoulder blades. Raven's wings, but sharp silver blades were mixed in with the pitch black feathers.

He flew away, towards the portal to the human realm. I sighed, and worried. But he couldn't kill L, he couldn't. Not without a notebook. I took in a shaky breath, I would not cry. I would not cry. I- I... I w-wouldn't.

My teeth clenched, the salty streams slipping through my lips. Damn. Beyond was my best friend, but now, he was trying to kill my love. My L. The only one besides me who could catch Kira.

I felt strong arms envelope me, and I clung to A. Though I was still partially angry at him for lying to me, I would put that aside to patch things up with Beyond.

"Ms. Owl, I... I don't know what to do. I'm sorry, for everything. For lying, for judging a book by it's cover, and now for Beyond. I truly did not believe this would happen." He was shaking, and we both held each other.

In confusion, unsureness, hurt, guilt, and sadness.

xXxXx

_So, there's a lot of things in this world that is different. Like, Rem isn't a girl, and the Wammy boys, Matt Mello and Near, they're not in play. I mean, I knew that before, but, how does that play out? They all play an important role in Death Note. _

I had written that down on a piece of paper so A could read it and I would not be detected by the watch. A nodded in agreement, he had just told me everything that he had been keeping from me.

We were at Shiori and Naomi's funeral, in a corner away from the group where I could speak to A alone. It was quite a nice funeral, a large portrait of Shiori and a white rose covered coffin. I was fiddling with a white rose I had stolen from the stands in my hand.

Though I was dealing with the different situations of the anime, my mind was also drifting to Beyond. A had tried to find him a couple days after he became a shinigami, but no luck so far.

"Yes, I know. The movies are much more simpler than the anime." I watched Light and his family, they were sitting in the very front.

And sighed, writing down another note.

_I see. If it's no trouble, I would like a written outline on the main points of what's different, when they will happen, and how. It doesn't have to be detailed, just enough so I know what I can and can't do, and the outcome of Light in jail and L alive still intact. _

He nodded in understanding. "No trouble at all." He then flew away, I didn't watch him. I was watching Light, with a small smirk. I whispered.

"We will catch you, Kira."

xXxXx

**"L?"**

The wide eyed detective looked over at me, sitting in front of a chess board. I was tempted to start playing with him, but I knew that the scene when Light came in the room and started playing would be much more satisfying.

**"Yes, Lolita-san?"** I glanced towards the door for a second, and then smiled. **"Is it all right if I go to the Sakura TV festival today? I've been hearing about it and it sounds fun, and I'll be able to get you festival sweets."** He blinked a couple times, and nodded.

**"Thank you, I'll be back before you know it with my bag full of goodies."** I said cheerfully, and then the door opened. My smile faded as I saw the soulless eyes of Light. And the soft face of Watari.

**"Ryuzaki, mr. Light Yagami is here."**

**"Ryuzaki?"**

L was inspecting a chess piece, and I leaned up against a wall. **"You go by a false name."** L continued setting up the chess board. **"What makes you think so?"**

**"Gathering from previous events, Kira needs real names to kill people."**

**"So, you do have a sharp mind."**

**"Somehow that doesn't sound like a compliment."**

I was watching the scene before me play out, narrowing my eyes at Light. He made the first move on the chess board. L countered.

**"Are you sure you're not Kira?"**

**"Is that a joke?"**

Light made another move.

**"I dislike jokes."**

**"Then why did you invite me here?"** L didn't even hesitate to make the next one. **"If I were to die now, you'd be the first to be suspected."**

**"If you die, I'm Kira, huh? On what grounds?"**

I glanced over at Matsuda, and Aizawa, also watching the scene play out. **"All the inside information, has been leaking to Kira. So I had the FBI watch some people, including you."** Another move.

**"I knew I was being followed."**

**"But regrettably, all the FBI agents were killed. Still, we identified one suspect. The suspect who fit Kira's profile was..."**

**"Me, huh?"**

L made the next move.

**"Right. That's why we had your room bugged and monitored."**

**"That's illegal."**

**"Your father gave us complete permission, it was necessary to clear your name."** I added into the conversation.

**"In that case, I should be cleared."** I walked over from my position on the wall, and stood next to L. **"Well, you could've done something we didn't suspect. And Naomi Misora got to you without any help or even contact with us, backing up that we're not the only ones who suspect you."** Matsuda took a step towards me.

**"Enough! How could you, Lolita? Light girlfriend was just killed by that Naomi Misora."** I looked at him straight in the eye.

**"Kira can manipulate death."**

It was weird, L and I both said that in sync, though I brushed it off and said nothing of it. **"You mean I killed Shiori and Naomi? Why?"**

**"So people would sympathize and let you on the team where you'd finally meet me. And then kill me."**

**"Bastard! Don't you have any feelings at all?!"** Another move on the chessboard. I was sorry for Matsuda, he was sympathetic towards Light when Light himself wasn't even capable of empathy.

**"Mr. Matsuda, I'll prove to everyone that I am not Kira."** Light turned to me. Interestingly enough, he was more interested in talking to me than to L.

**"So, how do you think I kill people?"** I smiled softly. And L made his next move. **"Hmm, whatever it is, it is either as hard as splitting an atom, or as easy as writing one's name in a notebook. But it's obviously something that hasn't been seen before this."**

Light's eyes and expression almost contorted as I slipped in that I know how he kills, but continued on the conversation. **"What if all the evidence were to point to me?"**

**"You'd be executed, most certainly."**

Light made his last move.

**"Checkmate."**

**"Very smooth."**

L was disappointed in losing, and I broke a swift piece off of his chocolate bar which he was holding in my general direction. **"None of us are suspecting you."** Aizawa tried to comfort him, and I chuckled.

**"Except me, of course. I'm very sorry Light, it's nothing personal. Well, I'm off to the Sakura TV festival, see all of you later."**

xXxXx

A.N: Candy has some pent up emotions towards Light, specifically hate and anger. How did you like Beyond as a shinigami? I know I portrayed him as calmer in the facility, but you have to understand that becoming a shinigami was quite a shock to him and he didn't know how to handle it.

Please review!

Edit: I'm so sorry, I forgot to bold the Japanese. I'll make sure to do that from now on.


	3. Sakura TV

A.N: Thank you for reading this! I don't own Death Note, though I do own some of this plot, most of it follows the live action movies. I own my OCs, please do not steal, and if you're interested in doing fan art for this story I would love to see it! My DeviantART account is XUniquelyxWeirdX.

KittyPersona: Thanks! I didn't catch that in that paragraph, I see what you mean. Thank you again ^^

xXxXx

Everything was pink.

I was almost out of place with my short black skirt, panda bear hoodie, and knee high socks with the word "Sugar." In Japanese.

A had joined me with his finished outline, and I had read it at least four times by the time I had gotten to the festival by bus. There was a lot of sweets, I had already eaten a funnel cake and had almost filled my bag with bought and stolen sweets for myself and L.

Now all I was doing was stealing whatever tacky things I thought were entertaining, and entertaining myself until the commotion happened. Finally, they made the announcement that they would be broadcasting the tapes. I smiled and bought a bag of cotton candy to enjoy the show with.

**"We've received two tapes from someone who calls himself, the second Kira. The first tape warned us about the death of a murderer, arrested recently. And as forewarned, the man died of a heart attack yesterday. The second Kira has demanded that we run this second tape at 2:59 p.m. We haven't checked the contents. As we've previously announced, if we do not obey him... He will start killing the management of Sakura TV one by one. Please understand that we are held hostage. We are risking our lives to bring you this news."** I was one of the last people actually laid back about the situation, everyone was standing and talking amongst themselves.

**"It is now 2:59. Here's the tape."** I sighed and they rolled Misa's tape, a crude forging of L's font appeared and it read Kira, behind it was black with the exception of bright red blood splatters.

**"I am the second Kira. Like Kira, I am someone who dreams of a crime-free world. Whoever opposes Kira is my enemy. Those who interfere with Kira are letting criminals run wild. They deserve to die."** I spoke into my watch loudly enough so that L could hear it.

**"Are you watching this, L?"** He responded almost immediately. **"Yes, I am watching it."** Kazuhiko Hibima then showed up on the screen, and promptly died of a heart attack.

**"Kazukiko Hibima called Kira evil, and criticized him. This is his punishment."**

**"Enough!"** Sayu cried out from the crowd, and I turned to look at her. The video that Misa had made just continued on, while the chaos around us ensued. **"We must get together and build a better future with Kira. The future lies with Kira. Those of you who agree, please gather around Sakura TV. Send our voices to Kira. Kira is the only one who can clean up this world."** I quickly wrote down a note for A, who had been with me the whole time.

_Is my name and lifespan visible or invisible?_

"Your name is invisible, but your lifespan is visible."

Everyone in the crowd started to support Kira. I stood up, cotton candy in hand, and I climbed to the top of the table.

**"What about the people who were wrongly accused?! What about the people who changed and no longer are evil?! Everyone has sinned, everyone has an evil bone in their body, we all deserve to die in one way or another, but that does not mean that we don't have good in our souls! If someone else started going to prisons and killing convicts, would you support them?! What if they were doing it in a more brutal fashion than simple heart attacks, would you support them then?!"**

I had everyone's attention then, some of the people questioned themselves again, but others started picking up whatever they could find and started chucking them at me. I dodged a few drinks, but a rock hit me square in the cheek.

A got angry but I shot him a look to back down, and I saw Mogi run to my side. People continued to throw things at me, lots of hard things and I was sure I had bruised both of my arms and my left leg.

**"He's murdered millions of people! People, say no to Kira!"** I had climbed down from the table, and people ceased to throw things at me. **"What have the police done for us?"**

**"Kira is protecting us now!"**

I shook my head, the pain setting in as my adrenaline went down. **"No, Kira is a brutal murderer. Don't be deceived! Break it up! You're all in danger!"** The crowd turned to Mogi, circling him. But a few people were still shouting at me.

**"Can you hear the cries... The heartbreaking cries of people who have lost their loved ones?"** Mogi collapsed, and I tried to push past the crowd. **"Mr. Mogi!"** I heard Sayu, as I tried to push past all the people, clutching to my bag of sweets.

Everyone scattered as the two policemen collapsed and died from heart attacks. I suddenly was standing in the middle, Sayu by Mogi and I between the two now dead policemen. I backed away, I had seen death before, even in it's most brutal fashion, but.

This was just too sudden.

**"We must fight with Kira. Kira, if you're watching, please come here. I will promise to help you. As you may know by now, I have "the eyes." Lets reveal our shinigami."** I backed away from the scene, and shocked people. Some of them were even crying. I had missed one of my favorite scenes, L confronted with the fact that shinigami exist.

**"Let us unite and create a new world."** Sayu stood up, I would've stopped her if I knew Misa would kill her, but I know that she wouldn't.

In fact, that's the only reason why I confronted the crowd in an act of passion. Sayu would not be killed, and neither would I. If it had only been me who had not been killed, I would be under suspicion yet again.

But since Sayu was not killed, and we both share the fact we are females, it is a false coincidence. It would soon be proven wrong that the second Kira is not killing females, and left a mystery, but I would steer L's mind from that fact as the case goes on. Hopefully I could.

**"Who cares about a new world? You murderer! How could you kill people so easily? What did they ever do to you? You're a murderer! A murderer!"** I hope Light felt something right then. Sayu didn't support Kira, she actually had a good head on her shoulders.

It almost seemed like everything stilled. Just for a moment.

Before the van crashed through the Sakura TV station, and the crowds already panicked state rose. I decided to hurriedly make my way into the TV station. Perhaps I could comfort Sayu, and as I saw her sitting down with a dazed and shook look in her eye I knew that I could. I sat down next to her and smiled at her.

**"Hey, Sayu. I work with your dad, that's a very brave thing you did there. I'm glad that you're all right physical wise, though I'm sure this whole thing has shook you up a bit."** She looked at me warily, and I gave her my best comforting look.

**"My name is Lolita, I'm British so you'll have to excuse my lack of honorifics."** She nodded, and then I looked up at mr. Yagami. **"Light? Don't worry, we're all safe. Lolita is with Sayu."** I then faked a look on my face, like I had just gotten an idea.

**"You know what helps me when something like this happens?"** She slightly raised an eyebrow. **"You've been in something like this before?"** I laughed, and nodded. **"That's what happens when you stick up for the right side. But, I always found that a hug was very comforting."** She smiled, and I hugged her.

The young teenage girl was so nice, it was hard to believe her brother was as evil as he was. Just then, Light ran up to us, and I suddenly found Sayu hugging her brother instead of me. She was crying into his chest.

I glanced up and saw Misa on the stairs. Then a thought occurred in my head, what if Misa thought I was Kira because of my invisible name? Though that would not likely happen, and even if she did she could not track me down with my lifespan.

**"Lolita-san? **Lolita?" I looked down at my watch, startled.

"Yes, L?"

"Are you all right?"

I was generally surprised, but then remembered that I had taken some injuries from the crowd, and looked at my scraped up arms. There was one scrape that was trickling blood. I touched my cheek, and flinched. My fingers were slick with my blood, I licked it off.

"I'll live."

"That was irrational of you to do that."

I smiled, he had scolded me, yes, but it meant he cared. I'm glad he did. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."

"We need your help at headquarters." I nodded, and stood up. Brushing myself off.

"Be there in a few."

xXxXx

**"The postmark on the envelope tells us that it was posted from Osaka city. We've found a small print, which could mean that it's a woman's."** We were all around a table, desk work, how boring.

**"Is this really the work of the second Kira? He could be a fake."**

**"Not likely. This Kira is showing much more radical and irrational behavior than the first, and this one doesn't need a name and face to kill. Just the face. This Kira, isn't as smart as the original."**

**"Yes, if I was the original Kira, I'd definitely be angry."**

I took one of the sweets off the table, and began sucking on it. **"Another thing is he made us think he was elsewhere, when in fact he could've been inside the building. Let's question their staff."**

L paused to put some chocolatey goodness inside his mouth.

**"If the first Kira and second Kira join forces... They'll become a great threat to the world. This must not happen. Mr. Yagami, could you ask the TV station to do something?"**

**"Sure, but, what's your plan?"** I smiled.

**"Do the same exact thing that the second Kira did, a live broadcast."**

xXxXx

A.N: How did you like it? Please review! I would love to have at least two reviews before I post the next chapter, please.

Love all of you!


	4. Misa Misa

A.N: I don't own anything regarding Death Note or the live action movie plot. I only own my OCs and the none-movie plot. Please enjoy and review!

KittyPersona: Happy Birthday Kari! And thank you very much for that detail, I didn't notice that before! I fixed it and hopefully it is clear now. I hope you enjoy the next chapters.

urmomreadsfanfiction: I'll probably have some towards the end, and more in the third installment. But there will not be anything graphic.

xXxXx

I sat on the stairs of headquarters, listening to my music, and with a lollipop in my mouth. Then Matsuda and Sanami brought the files for the Sakura TV staff. It was so much, I almost thought the case would be done by the time we finished them. But, I guess with my help they will finish in quicker time.

**"Lolita, could you please come and help us?"** I glanced over at L, and nodded. **"More like 'Lollipop' by the way she's devouring that candy."** I blushed at Matsuda's comment, and shrugged.

**"I like lollipops, you can call me Lollipop if you want."** L stared at me for a moment, I didn't look at him and pretended not to notice.

Then, we got to work.

xXxXx

**"L, can I please come with." **

L had gotten ready, or at least brushed himself off, because he was going to visit Light's school today. I didn't like that L had, or would have, a small crush, fake or not, on Misa. I was a thief, I could steal Misa's phone and L wouldn't have to go near Misa's ass.

**"I could steal something off of Light, or Misa. I haven't stolen much of anything, except at the festival and that wasn't much just a few sweets. Please!"** He gave me a curious expression.

**"It seems that thievery is like an addiction to you." **

**"Just like sweets is an addiction for you." **

**"Sugar helps my brain." **

**"So does carrots." **

We both stared at each other, staring into each other's eyes. I always really liked his ebony colored eyes. He broke our gaze and handed me a purple mask, like something you wore at a masquerade ball. **"You will have to wear this."** I smirked, and jumped up in excitement.

I quickly hugged him, making him stumble backwards, and then I ran to Watari's car.

xXxXx

I had only handed her a mask and let her come along, why had she acted this way? She had jumped up, and had wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing her slim body against my chest...

She was shorter than I was, however, even in my hunched over form and had to go on her toes...

When she had done that, it was odd, I had been hugged before that but it was never like that. It was like she had made my insides heat up, which was a very unusual feeling...

I shook the experience off, forcing myself to cool down. I stored the information in the back of my mind, and went to Watari's car.

xXxXx

I nodded in understanding.

L had just told me that I should steal Misa's phone during some point, if she was the second Kira then Light would try to contact her the second that she left because she would see his face.

**"Okay, no problem." **

We were soon sitting right behind Light in the lecture hall, it had taken a bit and a few curious stares, but we had found him. He opened a chocolate bar and I quickly snatched it away from him, he then opened another one and started nibbling on it. We both were sitting down, him in his fashion and me with my legs crossed. Light soon turned around with a surprised expression.

**"Ryuzaki? Lolita?"** I focused on my chocolate bar.

**"We've heard nothing from the second Kira since the incident. He may have contacted Kira."** He took another piece out of the chocolate bar, I was still sucking on the current piece in my mouth.

**"Shouldn't you hide your face?"** L finally turned to Light, he had been paying attention to something else, perhaps the pretty girl in the next row. Maybe Misa was right in her assumption that L was a pervert. Would make sense since from my calculations he was a virgin.

**"If you were Kira, I'd already be in trouble. It would be fatal if you had already informed the second Kira about me. In which case..."** He took out his ridiculous looking mask, which surprisingly actually suited his face rather well.

**"I'll wear this."** I smiled and took out my own mask. **"And I'll wear this."** I strapped it on, the eyes were black but only thin black fabric which I could see out of. **"I see."** We walked along the streets, getting weird looks but L already got weird looks so it wasn't unusual.

**"Keeping an eye on me? You think Kira's a student, huh?" **

**"I'm waiting for a big catch." **

**"You mean, Kira?"** I shrugged, with a smile on my face and chocolate in my mouth. Misa then jumped out from behind a pillar, with a big goofy smile on her face. I really liked that girl, she was just a victim in all of this after all.

**"Light!"** I held back a grin as Light slowly turned towards the hyper girl. **"I dropped by to say hi."** Light looked like he was about to cry for some reason. Weird. **"Misa..."** Then he smirked and looked to me and L.

**"Are they friends of yours?"** Light nodded. **"Yeah. This is Ryuzaki and Lolita."** Misa laughed and stood in front of me and L. **"Those are weird masks."** I blinked a couple of times, as Light shifted nervously.

**"Take it off."** Misa simultaneously took off both of our masks, and I smiled at her. I could see in her eyes that she recognized my face, good. **"Hello there."** She looked above our heads. **"Lolita and... Ryuzaki?"**

Second of silence.

**"How do you do? I'm Misa Amane."** L sort of just stared at her, so I smiled.** "I'm good thank you."** L and I took our masks from her and I held mine while L put his on but to the side of his face.

**"You'll have to excuse Ryuzaki, he's a bit shy." **

**"I envy you, Light."** I blinked a couple of times, hiding my anger, and also jealous feelings. L grabbed Misa's hands, and I just watched, with wide eyes.

**"I'm a big fan!"** Misa's concerned face turned into a grin.** "Oh really? Thanks!"**

**"Tell me, Light. How do you get to date stars?"** I could hear the great acting in his voice, but I was still envious.

**"I made the first move." **

**"Misa..." **

**"Isn't that MisaMisa?!"** Someone shouted, and it sort of went downhill from there. Everyone crowded around Misa, and I slowly made my way to her back. With one swift movement I slipped my fingers into her pocket and grabbed her phone from the cluttered phone dangles so it wouldn't make a sound when it slipped out. I hid it behind my mask.

**"Ah! Who pinched my butt?" **

**"This is an outrage! I, the famous detective will find the culprit. For you."** He was so adorable when he acted like a normal human being, and obviously overacted. He offered a butterscotch sucker to Misa, like a flower. I gritted my teeth, and my stomach tightened.

**"You're funny, Ryuzaki." **

**"Would you go out with me instead?"** She giggled, and clung to Light. **"But wouldn't your girlfriend get mad at me? Besides, my one and only love is Light!" **

**"Cut it out. I still have class. You go back to work."** I giggled at what Misa said, obviously that wasn't in the movie. I forgave her for being the object of L's attention at that time. I slipped next to L and interlocked our arms.

**"Yes, L, wouldn't your 'girlfriend' be mad?"** I said in a joking manner, and he did not reply but only stared at me. **"Okay. Sorry sweetie, but I had to see you. Later, Light."** Misa left and the crowd dispersed.

**"Ryuzaki, Lolita."** We both turned our attention to Light, our arms no longer intertwined. **"So now you know. Later."** I nodded. **"Right. Now that we've met MisaMisa, we'll go back to headquarters."** We walked past Light. **"Be careful." **

We continued walking, and I pulled out the cellphone, which almost instantly began ringing. I answered it. **"Hello?"** I turned around to see Light. **"Why are you answering?"** I waved childishly.

**"Someone dropped this phone, it started ringing so I picked it up." **

**"That's Misa's phone. Give it back."** He began to walk towards us, and I handed him the phone. **"Wow, you two must be in love, she was just here and you're already calling her to see where she is. Love like that is rare." **

Just then L's phone rang, and he picked it up, only with two fingers and he answered it.** "Yes?"** L nodded. **"Understood. Thank you."** I smiled at Light. He really thought he had won? **"We've caught Misa Amane on suspicion of being the second Kira." **

**"What?" **

**"Misa Amane is a Kira fanatic and was at the TV station that day. Fragments found on the tape matched those from her clothes. Powder from her makeup brand, too. This information is strictly confidential. Meanwhile, please refrain from coming to headquarters." **

**"What kind of interrogation?" **

**"I'm not gonna tell you that. And would you mind handing over the phone? It's evidence now."** Light looked down at the phone. **"Misa is the second Kira? That's impossible." **

**"Ah, but nothing is impossible. The word itself says, 'I'm possible'."** L took the phone, and we both put on our masks again.

**"See you later... Alligator." **

xXxXx

It was sad seeing Misa all...

Tied up like that.

I knew she liked chains but I doubted these were the kind of restraints she liked. It had been two days of confinement, I've been the main person to take care of her, me and Sanami because we are both women.

**"She hasn't eaten in two whole days." **

**"She must have some nerve. I'm starting to like her. I'm gonna buy her CDs." **

**"Moron."** I grinned at Matsuda, and nodded. **"I could definitely see you two as a couple, in fact I can't believe I didn't see it there before, you two are perfect for each other. It's too bad that she's in love with Light, eh?"**

**"I have to use the bathroom."** Misa moaned, Sanami got up and handled it. **"Kira's executions haven't stopped."** This went on. And when she begged for us to kill her, I watched only with sad eyes.

I pitied her, I truly did. I sighed, and knew how it would end for her. Rem took away her memories, and I smiled. I continued to bite into the carmel apple, I was trying to add more fruits into L's diet by making them more sugary.

He was a little put off by it at first, but with the hostage, his mind was more on the sugar than the fruit added in. I was listening to music when Light showed up and began saying that he might be Kira.

I ignored the scene, it was all ridiculous, I glared at Light for this. How could he. He was just so. Twisted and evil, he wasn't even striving for his original almost pure goal.

He just wanted to win.

xXxXx

A.N: Yes, Sugar is jealous. Who wouldn't be, really? Please review! It makes me very happy when people review, it also makes me post faster!


	5. Nameless Emotion

A.N: I down own Death Note, just the non-movie plot and my OCs. Please enjoy, and please review!

KittyPersona: Yes, she is. She's picking up a lot of names, so L has his choice of nicknames! And I was jealous too when I saw it, I was practically hitting my keyboard.

vampireprincessofempire: I think we all would be, who wouldn't be jealous of affection from L?

xXxXx

**"Mhmm. I see. This Kira is a different Kira, and is almost for certain the news woman."** I glanced over at Light, his eyes practically begging for praise of some sort.

**"Well, we should go bug her room and monitor her for anything suspicious. If you don't mind, L-sempai, could I be in charge of this?"** I added the honorific to boost his ego a bit and he was more likely going to agree. L looked over me, searched my eyes. I gave him a small smile, and he nodded.

**"Yes, make sure there is no blind spots whatsoever."** I saluted him. **"Yes, sir."** And then I dashed out. I could use the very equipment that I used in Light's room, not the same tapes of course though.

I couldn't risk L finding out I had bugged Light beforehand.

xXxXx

When I was done I reported back to headquarters, and found L alone. It was awfully late, they must have all gone home. I trotted up to L who had his back to me, he was facing his many computers and was apparently researching...

Something.

It was in French, I could speak a lot of languages but French always got me. I looped my arms around his neck, and placed my head upon his head. The lower portion of my head sinking into his messy head.

"Did it, her home is now bugged with the finest equipment I could find." He let me hang there, over him, and kept on researching. "Did you steal them? I could have given you money, Lolita." I shook my head, which scratched my chin with his hair.

"I stole them a long time ago for a different project. Breaking and entering is enough for me, for now." He made a noise with was in between a sigh and a chuckle.

"Do you have any more food? I seem to be out at the moment." I looked at the empty plates smeared with frosting and crumbs. I dug through my bag to see if I had anything, and produced something that I had been saving.

"Um, I have these, but you probably don't want them." He glanced at the chocolate box, square and dark brown with red ribbon tied in a bow keeping it shut. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked, and I shrugged.

"They're alcohol filled, so, I don't really know your alcohol tolerance. I wouldn't want you to lose your focus." L grabbed the box semi-quickly by the ribbon and untied it. He opened the box, putting one of the chocolates in his mouth, and giving me one. I smiled and went towards the stairs, up to my room.

I fell back onto my bed, and sighed. My bed at headquarters was wonderful, firm and yet didn't make a single sound when I rolled around in it. I then got up and moved over to my bathroom, that was the only room in each room that didn't have a camera, and I changed into my sweats and my tank top for bed. I brushed my hair and teeth, and then jumped into bed. Stretching my limbs and my back like a cat.

I sunk down into my bed and sighed, and just then there was a knocking at my door. I groaned, and possessed myself to get out of bed. I swung the door open with a tired face and my eyes shot open.

"L? D-did you want something?" L strode forward into my room, causing me to back up worriedly. "Who are you, and how do you know what you know?" My breath quickened, I couldn't tell him now, he'd throw me out for sure. Why was he acting like this? This wasn't him...

Damn it.

He must've had too many chocolates and was drunk.

"My name is Candice Lorlianna Owl, I'm twenty-one years old almost twenty-two. I'm a thief, and I can't tell you just yet how I know what I know." He nearly had me all across the room, and the wall was getting nearer.

"I-I'm sorry but it would just make things worse if I told you." My back crashed straight into the wall, and L put both of his hands on each side of my head. I loved him, but right now I didn't know whether to be scared or turned on.

"Why you? What about you makes me feel like this? What have you done?" I took in deep breathes, it was like he was talking to himself. "I think you've had too many-" He put his finger on my lips, and I was quieted.

"I have deducted that, there is a 75% that you make me feel something that I have not felt before." My breath quickened, I panted, was he saying what I thought he was saying?

He was absentmindedly gravitating towards my face, and I silently thanked that I had brushed my teeth beforehand. I gently moved his finger from my mouth and moved forward towards him. Egging him on.

Inside I was excited, but I didn't want him to get scared with his new feelings or whatever he was feeling for me, and then run off. When I went towards him, he slowly stopped. Then he softly kissed the bridge of my nose.

"... I believe we are both a bit worn down. I didn't like the chocolates by the way, you may have them back. I will be downstairs if you need me." I was in shock, my breath shortened to the point I was hardly breathing, and I just watched with wide orange eyes as L walked out of my room.

"What the hell..." I then realized that this was some sort of investigation of his own, on me! I made a small whimper noise, and then tumbled into bed.

"Maybe I should go down and get the chocolates for myself. L, you damn manipulator."

Then I chuckled. I couldn't stay mad at him, and I was sort of flattered that he wanted to conduct an investigation

xXxXx

When I sat back down on my chair in front of my main computer, I thought over the events. I did at first think it was reckless, but it would definitely get to the bottom of my own emotions and to see what Lolita felt too.

And the alcoholic chocolates made it look like I had eaten too many and was drunk, which would explain my irrational behavior. My findings were much too confusing and good to be true, I had not experienced anything of this sort.

She had been nervous and hesitant at first, she obviously did not know what to think of me being as straight forward as I had been. But, then she had responded to my actions and had actually been leaning in towards me.

Her body just barely grazing mine, which made my insides heat up exactly like they did when she hugged me. But, instead of the lips, I kissed her in between her eyes.

I slowly sucked on a piece of candy, a lemon drop, and focused back on the case at hand. I could deal with these newfound emotions when this chaos was set straight.

**"Sir, is there something wrong?"** I didn't need to turn around to know that Watari was behind me, and I shook my head.

**"Nothing is wrong, Watari. I am all right. Can I have some apple pie?"**

xXxXx

The next day L and I didn't speak of the events of last night, I would have said something if I hadn't been so shocked or scared to find out his responses.

We observed Takada in her home, no blind spots meant a lot of cameras and we were all watching for anything out of the ordinary. She came home from work, and sat down on her desk.

She opened a book on the left side of the desk and brought out the Death Note and put it on the right side. She then began writing criminal's names that she copied from her computer.

**"Keeping a diary at her age? Would a popular newscaster do such a common thing?"** I shook my head. **"It's not a diary, she's copying something down from her computer. I'll get a closeup of what she's writing exactly."** I typed in the controls on the computer, and we saw that she was writing the names of the criminals.

**"What's this?"** Mr. Yagami stated, getting up. **"The names of criminals recently killed by Kira."** I nodded.

**"Lolita, please find out their names and confirm this."**

**"On it."**

Then Takada started talking to Rem. **"There are so many sinful people... I know, I'm the most sinful. But even still, I must continue..."**

**"Is she talking to herself?"**

**"No, she's talking to somebody."**

I put the names up, of the criminals killed and those who would soon be killed. **"The names are all named of criminals. All the times and causes are perfectly matched, even the ones that weren't in the media."**

**"Bingo! Chief, lets arrest Takada."**

**"We can't, she'll just say she was taking memos."** Matsuda was a bit put off by that.

**"Yeah, you're right."**

**"Except, that the names on the right side of the notebook are still alive and kicking."**

**"They may be the next victims."** I almost glared at Light. Of course they were the next victims.

**"If they die tomorrow, Takada is Kira. Or she may be giving orders to Kira somehow."** L said, and I agreed with him. **"We can't wait for that to happen."**

**"It's the only way to know for sure if she is Kira or involved with him. Besides, if these criminals' names are already written down we wouldn't be able to stop it. But, perhaps we could threaten to expose her, if she comes out then we'll have solid proof against her."**

xXxXx

A.N: Did you like it? Please review!


	6. Takada

A.N: I don't own Death Note or the movie plot included in this story, I only own my OCs and the parts of plot that aren't in the movies.

Please enjoy, and please review! I wanna get at least three reviews until I release the next chapter because it's a long and awesome one!

xXxXx

I merely watched as it all played out, Matsuda calling Takada and Takada finding the cameras and listening devices. And then Matsuda meeting Takada. And him then appearing on TV.

I was silent and just an observer throughout the ordeal. **"The criminals who died today, and the names written yesterday have matched."** I informed them, and Light stood up.

**"Takada's the one. She's Kira."** L thrust out a thumb's up because his mouth was full of... Something green. **"All right then, Matsuda, you ready to meet Kira face to face?" **

Oh, the look on Matsuda's face, was priceless.

xXxXx

**"What?!" **

I was told that I had to be the one to go to Takada, because Matsuda would probably ruin it all. I sighed, and saw that they had a costume for me and everything. It was a very revealing costume, and I glared at it, but Misa told me that I simply had to wear it because it would make me more feminine looking.

It was a hard black corset, and underneath I wore a slightly frilled skirt that barely went past my hip, with knee high red socks and small heels. I looked down at my slightly baggy jeans and simple band t-shirt, the differences were amazing.

I threw the costume on and Misa fixed my hair. I walked up to Takada in the lobby, I really didn't want to do this, but I had to. Her back was facing me, and I put on my unemotional act. I cleared my throat, and she turned around.

**"I had one of my associates call you."** I handed her the card with my fake name on it and the false account number. **"You should know that if anything happens to me or any of the people I work with this tape will be exposed on every channel, I have more connections than you do in the media."**

Takada nodded in understanding. **"My account number is on the back, put the money in there and I'll mail the tape to your house. If I don't get it in forty-eight hours you're officially Kira to everyone who has access to a screen."** I knew I didn't have a bug, but I was still hesitant to say what I wanted to say.

**"Give my regards to Rem for me, will you?"** I smirked when she tried to hide her surprise. **"I will be waiting."** I then turned on my heel and walked off, towards where the task force was waiting.

**"You did wonderful, Lollipop-san."** Matsuda praised me with his own nickname for me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. **"Yeah, yeah, just let me get out of this thing."** I headed straight for the restroom, but L stopped me. I almost didn't catch the look in his eyes, as he was looking down at my outfit.

**"I'm sorry Lolita, but I think you have to make an appearance on television." **

xXxXx

**"You're saying, Kira is a woman? What a surprise!"** The mock reporter said, and I nodded. **"I have the tape right here to prove everything." **

**"Whoa, not so fast. We're going to show it at the end of the show. Only an hour and twenty-five minutes before we know who Kira is."** I tried to stay calm, I didn't want Takada to get any idea that her TV was rigged and we were showing a false broadcast.

I stood up when the little shoot was over and smoothed out my skirt. **"Ugh, I need to get out of this now."** I headed straight over to the restroom and changed out of it, into jeans and a tank top.

I shook myself off and watched as she watched the rest of the TV broadcast we had pulled together.

**"Are you for or against Kira?" **

**"Against, obviously. I wouldn't have come forward if I was with her." **

**"Are you scared for your life?" **

I rolled my eyes as I went to the other room, and saw everyone watching Takada.** "Lolita Morisama, it must have been a fake name! Rem, a shinigami should know that. Why didn't you tell me?"** Was Rem there when I met with Takada? He must have been.

**"Could this 'shinigami' be some kind of code?"** Mr. Yagami questioned. **"Under these circumstances it could be that shinigami... Actually exist." **

**"What?" **

They didn't notice I had walked in the room, and we watched the TV. **"Okay, lets make a deal. Give me your eyes."** I was glad that she wouldn't be seeing me with those eyes.

**"Shinigami eyes? The second Kira mentioned them. With them, one could kill with a glance."** Light said, pondering. I almost forgot this was the Light with no memory. Takada received the eyes of the shinigami and ran out of the room.

And I curled up on the nearest chair, watching the task force in action as one of the task force members followed Takada. She then killed the officer who had pulled her over, the bitch!

**"Did she kill with the eyes?" **

**"Obviously, how else would she know his name?" **

I snapped at Light.

**"It's too dangerous with her running loose. It doesn't matter if we don't have enough evidence, we need to bring her in." **

**"She's going to Sakura TV."**

xXxXx

**"Freeze, Takada!" **

We caught her red handed, how she did not know it was a setup was beyond me, she must've been so stressed out that she didn't even notice no one was around and there was no noise and the doll they had wasn't me.

**"Who are you?!"** She was tackled to the ground and the Death Note slipped out from her hands. She began shouting and resisting the police men and woman who had restrained her, putting cuffs behind her back and a vision guard over her eyes.

L walked in with Light and mr. Yagami, I stayed close next to L as he walked up to Takada, then crouched down.

**"Please..."** He took off his mask, and I took off mine, which I had been wearing. **"We've been monitoring your every move."** L spun around a lollipop in his hand, as I stood off to the side, watching the scene play out.

**"The program you've been watching was a fake." **

**"So it was a trap." **

**"Takada. How did you kill all those people?" **

Mr. Yagami questioned, Takada looked up towards the voice. **"Are you the police?" **

**"How did you kill as Kira?" **

She didn't answer. **"You were writing names."** Light tried to coax her.

I glanced at the notebook on the ground, I already had my notebook, Shingimae, stored in a safe compartment in my apartment.

**"What happens then?"** She looked up.

**"I just write them. That's all I do." **

**"There's more to it than that!" **

**"Why don't you try it?"** She began laughing, madly, like Beyond. I wondered where he was at that moment. Was he still mad at me, was he sad? L was nibbling on his lollipop, and he stood up.

**"Write a name in this notebook..." **

**"And the person shall die. A shinigami's book." **

Mr. Yagami picked up the notebook, almost instantly seeing Rem and staring at him in awe and horror. Matsuda then picked it up, and fell to the floor, crawling away in terror.

**"It seems whoever touches the notebook is able to see a shinigami." **

L grabbed hold of the notebook and I then brushed my fingers across the front of it. Rem was, certainly taller than I expected. **"Ryuzaki, let me try it."** Light was struck still for a second or two, regaining his memories as Kira, and becoming corrupted and evil again.

**"Uh, Light? Are you OK?"** L was absolutely adorable saying that! My happy feelings soon turned sour when I realized who they were directed at.

**"I'm fine."** We directed our attention to Rem, and I smiled at him. **"So shinigami do exist. That answers all our questions to how the criminals were killed. Write one's name in the notebook and before long that person dies!"** L shook his lollipop at Rem, and I forced back an adoring smirk.

**"Isn't that right, Takada?"** She only smiled. **"Shinigami. And a notebook that kills... Who in their right mind would believe such things?" **

**"There's no way we can put her on trial." **

**"Exactly. All I did was write names in a notebook." **

I shook my head. **"Wrong. If we can prove how this works... You will be sentenced to death."** Rem then spread his bony wings and fluttered above our heads.

**"Humans, hear me! I am Rem, the shinigami. Whoever touches the notebook sees me, but I can see how long you have left in the world. I can take your lives away at any time. Do not make me angry. Within the Death Note lies my special powers. The woman spoke the truth, whoever's name is written in this notebook shall die." **

I watched Light as he wrote Takada's name in the concealed little piece of paper in his watch. I frowned, but, it was for the best.

**"I have a question, can you also manipulate the way someone dies in this notebook?" **

**"Write down that woman's name and find out for yourself." **

Takada obviously didn't expect this. **"No, Rem, no!"** But it was too late and she started to convulse on the floor in pain.

**"Hey, Takada!"** It was no use, she was already dead. Matsuda checked her pulse. **"She's dead."** L looked from Takada to Rem, and so did I. **"Quick Light, show me." **

L grabbed the Death Note and began riffling through it to see the names of the criminals who had died. His eyes, though usually as wide as bowling balls, showed shock and maybe even a slight bit of fear. I couldn't blame him.

It was a shock for all of them.

xXxXx

I sat at another table, glaring at the notebook in the center of the table where the rest of the task force had been talking. Rem was at the end of the table, and I got up to excuse myself to my room.

This was just madness, I wanted to arrest Light right there and then but I knew I couldn't. I went to visit Watari in the kitchen. **"Hello, Watari. It's just madness out there, I hope everything turns out right in the end." **

**"But, do you not know what will happen in the end?" **

I smiled, and shrugged. **"Well, you can never know for certain, can you? But yes, I do almost for certain know what is going to happen."** He handed me a bag full of sweets and candies.

**"From L's personal emergency stash."** I grinned and took it. **"Thanks, candy always makes me happier. That's why my main aliases are Sugar and Candy." **

**"It makes L happier too, but lately I've seen that you make him just as happy if not happier."** I bet I blushed bright red, and avoided Watari's eyes.

**"Really? I sometimes think I get in the way."** He shook his head and started taking out ingredients to make a cake, or perhaps a pie. **"You don't get in the way, Candice, you make L happy and right now, that's probably what he needs."** I thought about it with a bit, and smiled. at the thought of making L happy.

**"Well, thank you for that. I kinda needed to hear that."** I looked over at him. **"Out of curiosity, did you ever take a look at the flash drive I gave you a while back?"** He stopped his mixing of the ingredients for what I assumed was a cake.

**"Yes, I did. At first I thought it was a trick, or a lie, but when I got to know you better I knew that it had to be true. It was the only thing that explained everything."** I nodded.

**"I understand, that's one of the reasons I haven't told L, and won't tell him until some things happen. He would've had me quicker in a mental hospital than Beyond in cuffs."** He smiled and handed me a spoon full of cake batter, I took it and licked it clean. **"Well, thank you so much Watari, for everything. I owe you a lot."** He took back the spoon and put it in the sink.

**"Lolita? C'mon, we need your assistance on this."** Matsuda called for me, and I mock saluted Watari.

**"Don't worry Watari, if anything, anything at all happens. I'd give my life for Lawlietty."** He raised an eyebrow, but smirked at the nickname.

I then headed to the other room to see what I could do to help them out.

xXxXx

A.N: Thank you for reading! And please please please review! Just a one word review would mean a lot to me! Thank you!


	7. The End of Kira

A.N: I don't own Death Note, I only own my OCs and some of the plot.

KittyPersona: Thanks! I hope you get sleep, sleep is important. Even though L doesn't think so.

vampireprincessofempire: Thanks! We shall ^^

aliceelric7: All in good time, my dear reviewer. Thank you, and it shall all be revealed soon enough!

xXxXx

"Do you understand, Lolita?" I nodded, and looked down at the notebook in my hands. "I understand. I will write your name, and my name, in the Death Note. When Light tries to kill us, it won't have an effect. We will both fake being dead, and surprise him when he thinks he has the upper hand. Making his sanity almost disappear, and he will have no choice but to come out in the open about being Kira." I sighed and looked over at L.

"But I still don't understand why you only want a limited amount of days, you could live longer and solve so many other cases." He shook his head. "Twenty-three days." I nodded. "Right."

"But I do not want you to write twenty-three days for you." I raised an eyebrow. "OK." I smiled, and looked back down at the Death Note. I had tried to get him to write a longer date, even though the twenty-three day rule still applied, there was a way to get around it.

A had told me as long as I went to the shinigami realm for twenty-four hours every four days I would be able to live longer, if L had chose a longer date I could've kidnapped him and taken him to the shinigami realm with him unconscious or something. I told L that I suspected the twenty-three day was another lie like the thirteen day rule, he knew my knowledge and of course believed me, but he decided just to be on the safe side to keep with the twenty-three days.

"But, I'm doing something for your birthday and you can't object." He blinked in surprise.

"My... Birthday?"

xXxXx

**"It started when Misa was released."** A week after Takada died Misa started 'killing' criminals again. It was also soon for the birthday celebration I had planned for L. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until after Light was caught, we would be quite busy for the rest of the day.

**"Are you still on that?"** Light didn't want Misa to be a suspect, but L was just too smart. **"What about the thirteen day rule?"** You mean, the fake rule which Light put in just to throw you off which obviously didn't work on L?

**"Mr. Yagami."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Lets try something. We should test the Death Note. I'll ask the FBI to find two criminals on death row, we'll have criminal A write criminal B's name in the death note to confirm that it works..."**

I was reminded of A and Beyond when he said that, A had been searching for Beyond endlessly but has reported two days ago to me that he hadn't found anything. He would continue the search later. He was standing next to me in the room, but had been hiding from Rem in case he would expose A.

**"And then wait thirteen days to see if criminal A dies from not writing in the notebook."** I nodded, as I leaned against the stairs. **"You treat their lives as if they are nothing."**

**"They will already be on death row, if their deaths are more meaningful than a simple flip of the switch, they could be saving hundreds of other lives even though their life will be ended."** I think I worded that quite factually.

**"Is there no other way?"** It was good acting. Mr. Yagami knew our plan, I knew that he was saying something different when he asked if there was no other way, and I felt bad for him that he would soon find out the truth about his son.

**"There's been a large number of killings today."** Mr. Yagami strode into the room, as L held a bowl of something sweet to his lips. **"Ryuzaki, to stop Kira sacrifices are inevitable. But I want to be a witness to the experiment using the notebook. That is my condition."**

**"But, dad..."** I stood behind L, and smiled at mr. Yagami. **"Thank you for understanding."** L said, before taking a sip. **"I'll leave for America immediately."** Light stood up in objection.

**"By your self, dad? At least let me come with you."**

**"No. You wait here with Ryuzaki and Lolita, and wait for us to contact you. Don't worry, he's unreliable, but I'll be fine with Matsuda."** Matsuda seemed honored with this, I wondered if L had informed them about our plan. Most likely not.

**"I may be unreliable, but I'm a sharp shooter, don't forget."**

**"How about up here?"**

**"Like a vegetable."** I chuckled, and shook my head. We loaded the Death Note into a sealed case, it had been my job early that morning to switch the Death Note, and make all the preparations. Everything, even the Death Note Misa held in her hands at that very moment, was apart of L's plan from the very beginning.

**"First of all, you will go to the Tokyo Bay Heliport. From Yokota, a transport plane will fly you all the way to Washington. Watari has arranged everything."** Mr. Yagami was nervous, obviously about lying to his son to find out if he was Kira or not, but he played it cool.

**"Understood. Right, lets go."** He handcuffed the briefcase to himself, and he and the others 'left'. It was just me, Light, and L now. **"Now it's just us three."** I commented, sipping some tea that L poured for me. **"What are you up to?"** L glanced over at Light, with his own teacup.

**"Shortly, Watari will be here with Misa."** Light looked a bit uncomfortable. **"Is that what this is about? Why Misa?"** L got up abruptly. **"For some reason, the thirteen day rule didn't apply to Misa. Which means she is the second Kira, which means she has the other Death Note."** L had walked around and to the couch, which he promptly jumped and perched on.

**"I'm certain that this is true."** I watched Light cooly, sipping my tea and mutely nodding. **"If that's the case, wouldn't Misa have written both of your names in the notebook the moment she stepped out that door?"** I shook my head.

**"She most likely forgot both of our names during confinement, she didn't know our names were important, why should she remember them?"** Light faked a chuckle.

**"Well, women are good at forgetting things."**

**"I find that hard to believe, seeing as I still have memories from before I was eight years old."** Light ignored me, and L smirked awkwardly. **"We'll jog her memory... We're gonna show Misa our faces again."**

**"What?"** Light probably thought this was his lucky break, poor fool. **"But if she sees..."**

**"As soon as she sees us, she's going to try and write our names in that notebook. That's when we get her, we have to do this in order to get that notebook."** L had jumped from the couch and was now standing in front of Light in an almost intimidating fashion.

**"We don't know where or when she'll write it."**

**"There are cameras covering every inch of this entire building."**

**"She may not even bring the notebook."**

**"She will bring it. It's a golden opportunity, she has to kill us."** Light awkwardly readjusted himself. **"All right. After I grab her, we'll detain her. Then we'll ask her where the first Kira is. That's what you want?"** I got up, and moved towards the two testosterone filled men.

**"Yes, this time, we'll have the proof so she'll have to give up the identity of the first Kira."**

**"Now I see why you sent my father away to the states, if we confine Misa this time, she may really die."**

**"Yes, it's a shame. But we have no choice."** L moved to his original position on the chair in front of the table. Rem came into the room, and L looked over at him. Poor Rem.

**"What wrong, shinigami?"**

xXxXx

We watched as Misa entered the building, following Watari. My eyes almost watered, and I remembered when I had told him.

xXxXx

_"Watari."_

_I approached Watari as he was sitting down in front of his own computer in his room, and he looked up at me with those old owlish eyes._

_"I have come here to tell you, that you will die quite soon at the hands of Kira. I want to save you, by writing your name in the notebook, like me and L shall do, but I don't know what will be the outcome of this decision. I would feel guilty not telling you this, and if you wish for me to save your life, I will do so. But I want you to know, that if you do decide to live, I cannot know for sure what will happen in the future and-"_

_"Lolita, when I took L in, and knew his gifts, I knew that someday his greatness would bring me to my death. It is something I accepted and knew that I would have to do, for L to succeed and solve the unsolvable mysteries us normal people could not. This is one of L's most challenging cases, and the longest as well. It doesn't surprise me in the least that I will die by Kira."_

_I bit my lip, and I couldn't control myself. I hugged Watari, and whispered in his ear. "You will die in an elevator, when you are bringing Misa to L. And I would like you to know, that we catch him. We catch Kira, and he is brought to justice. And after that, L solves another case that saves millions upon millions of lives. I will make sure that he is cared for until he dies, and even after that." I paused, and closed my eyes._

_"You probably already know, but I love him."_

xXxXx

**"Ryuzaki, what happens if I fail to save you before she strikes?"**

**"If either me or Lolita's heart's stops, a sensor will be triggered it will then alert chief Yagami he has then orders to burn the Death Note and dispose of the ashes."**

There were two heart monitors, fake, when Light does make his move me and L had buttons to trigger it and make it flatline. I cannot say if I was excited or nervous of faking a heart attack. Rem came up behind Light.

**"Misa's lifespan has been cut again!"** L turned around, and so did I.

**"Lifespan? What does that mean?"**

**"Ryuzaki, if you're willing to risk your life then I can do it too. If you're sure that Misa is the second Kira, then lets catch her."** Light sealed the deal. Rem did not like that.

**"Here she comes."** Light looked over at Rem, and I glared at the two of them. Rem then moved into the confinement room, and I was nervous about him writing my name and L's name in the Death Note.

I had written it just as L told me to do, he even checked it over, but what if something happened? What if L really did die like in the anime? My eyes widened.

Watari fell.

**"Watari?"** L's emotionless guard was let down as he saw his adoptive father fall, as the elevator doors opened. I stood next to L, staring at the monitor. I should've saved him. Damn the consequences, I should've saved him... I should've done something.

**"Checkmate."** I clutched my chest, and fell to the ground ungracefully, falling on my back. I arched up, in unseen and unfelt pain.

**"Candice!"** L called out my real name, and then he too, fell from his chair and the chair slid out from under him, hitting the table next to me. I went limp, and closed my eyes. Breathing only shallow breathes, not to cause any notice to Light. I pushed the button, and my heartbeat flatlined.

**"So you used the shinigami..."**

**"Rem was a gentle shinigami."**

**"It was you, Light... You were Kira all along."**

L was truly a great actor, the strain in his voice sounded real and I almost jumped up to make sure he was not in any actual pain. **"I never did get your name, though I know now that her's was Candice. Pity."**

A single tear escaped through the grasp I had on my waterworks, me and L may have been acting, but Watari wasn't. He was gone, and he wasn't coming back as a shinigami.

**"I've made... A mistake..."**

Me and L waited, and then got up. I couldn't control myself, and quickly hugged L.

**"I'm so sorry. Lets catch this bastard."** L nodded, with a small smile, and we left to find Light.

xXxXx

**"Where's the Death Note?"** Light questioned, after his speech to his father, and mr. Yagami revealed that there was no Death Note in his compartment.

**"Light. They showed me everything. The video footage, your conversations."**

**"What?"** I wondered when Light would know, would know that he lost. The men ran above in the balcony and pointed their guns at Light. Sanami rushed over, and handcuffed Misa, holding her down.

**"Light!"**

Light watched as his world around him came crashing down. And I watched him. **"Light."** His head snapped back to his father.

**"You are under arrest."** I was next to L, on the stairs. **"I'm so sorry. We could've been friends, Light."** Light looked at the believed to be dead man and woman in shock.

**"Ryuzaki, Candice... You're still... B-but how?"** He came to the realization of our plan, and looked at the Death Note on the table, the one Misa brought.

**"The notebook's fake. You've betrayed me!"**

**"That's not true! Why would I ever betray you? I don't care what you are, because I... I'll always love you."** Misa pleaded, seeking forgiveness. I walked down the stairs next to L.

**"Misa Amane never betrayed you, Light. I just never expected you to use the shinigami."** L held up the real Death Note, and I smirked. **"This is the real Death Note. This is the Death Note Misa dug up."**

He opened it, to reveal both my real name and L's real name, and causes of death. L died peacefully of heart failure twenty-three days later, and I died in my sleep a year later by heart failure.

**"And this is my real name, and Candice's, the one you've been looking for all this time."** Light couldn't say anything, shock was taking care of his body. **"One cannot change what's been written in a Death Note, the rules say. So Candice wrote it in first to lock in our own deaths."**

He closed it. **"And now I only have twenty more days to live which means you can no longer kill me with this."**

**"When did you switch them?"**

**"All the criminals I wrote in there really did die!"** I forced myself not to smile very openly, it might offend the criminals. **"Only on the first day. That's when we confirmed finally that you were the second Kira."** I followed L down the stairs.

**"And that the thirteen day rule was a fake. Candice had them switched from the second day on, we watched her very carefully, and had the deaths covered on the news channels as if Kira had indeed returned and resumed killing."** I leaned against the railing, not following L as he walked closer to Light.

**"The problem was we still had no evidence proving that you were Kira. Bravo, Light, you never gave us an inch. And that is why, Candice and I had to give up our own lives."** I looked over at mr. Yagami, his eyes hardly blinked and never left his son.

**"In order to carry out my plan I needed chief Yagami's help. At first, he was against it, because he is a just man with a good heart. But then when I showed him the Death Note and how we had already written our own names in it... He recognized my determination and decided to go along with my plan."** L turned to Light.

**"You know what, Light? Up until the last second, he refused to believe you were Kira. Despite all the proof. Instead of going to the heliport... Your father and his men stayed here and watched everything."** L looked down now, and I could see the pain on his expression. Perhaps no one else could, but I knew.

**"I do regret... Watari... I honestly didn't think the shinigami would write his name down. The last mistake I'll ever make."** Another tear, I couldn't hold it back. **"Light. You were saying that I'd understand, that you're trying to create a new world here for us. But I'm sorry. I don't understand, this isn't justice at all!"** It was simple, really. A father, scolding his son. But nothing was simple about this.

**"Before I found the notebook, the world was rotten with criminals who laughed at the legal system. It was a world of hypocrisy. But I changed that, with Kira around the crime rate dropped by seventy percent. Isn't that the kind of world you wanted, dad? A world of peace and harmony?"**

Light was going to write a name with the Death Note paper in his watch, but Matsuda shot and the watch went flying across the room. Light made a move towards it but Matsuda shot his right leg, blood splattered on the marble floor.

**"Light! No!"** L noticed the piece of paper on the floor, with Takada's name on it in blood. **"That's a piece of the Death Note, isn't it? You had it hidden on you. That's how Takada was killed. That's it then, this case is solved."** I sat down on the stairs, tired of standing, and I watched as Light started to break down. He looked at L, then me.

**"That's right, I really am Kira. I am the god of this new world."**

**"No you're not, you're just a pathetic murderer."**

L picked up the real Death Note.

**"And this notebook here, is the deadliest weapon on the whole planet."**

**"L, you have no idea, you never even leave your room. Reality is an innocent person dying because some evil bastard is on the loose. Worthless scum, who don't deserve the precious gift of life! That's the kind of reality in which the law is powerless!"**

Mr. Yagami jumped into the conversation. **"You're right. The law is not perfect. And those who make laws aren't perfect either, which just makes it worse. But, it's a never ending effort with the purpose and intention of serving justice. What you've done is selfish. No matter what, killing people is not an answer to anything!"**

**"This is nothing but a waste of time."** He turned his attention from us to his surrounding area. **"Ryuk? Ryuk, where are you?!"** Ryuk landed next to him.

**"I'm right here."**

**"Another shinigami."** L brought his thumb to his lips in curiosity. **"Can everyone who touched the notebook see him?"** I nodded, and so did everyone else. I was still holding my attention at the two, the two who started it all.

**"Ryuk. I can still keep you entertained. But you've got to kill them first."**

I raised an eyebrow, did he understand that me and L could not be killed by any Death Note? **"Kill all of them right now, Ryuk!"** Mr. Yagami was shocked, and the pain was expressed on his face. **"Oh, Light."** Light was unresponsive to his father's pain, the bastard.

**"What's taking you so long? Just write a name down in your Death Note."** Ryuk brought out his notebook. **"Just write a name down, huh?"** He opened it. **"Drop it!"**

**"Stop him!"** They tried shooting at Ryuk but of course it went straight through him. Light and Ryuk laughed like maniacs. Light turned his attention back towards us. **"It's no use."** Then back to Ryuk. **"Ryuk, have you finished?"** Ryuk chuckled, and nodded.

**"Uh huh."**

**"Let me see."**

**"OK."**

Ryuk showed Light the Death Note, with Light's name in it. **"I'm sorry, kid. You might as well be dead, if you're relying on me."** Light was in disbelief. **"No, wait a second. I told you, I'm gonna keep you entertained!"** Light fell forward through Ryuk. **"No, I think I've had enough fun. Haven't you?"** Light sat there, pathetic and weak.

**"What do you mean? The fun's just started!"**

**"I've forgot to tell you. Humans who use Death Notes don't make their way to heaven, or to hell. What awaits them after death... Nothing."** But I knew that wasn't true, for me, I would turn into a shinigami.

Which, in a way, I guess wasn't hell nor heaven. Light convulsed, and fell to the floor. Misa tried to get to him but was held back by Sanami.

**"Light!"** Mr. Yagami cried out for his son. **"How could you, Ryuk? I can't afford to die now!"** Mr. Yagami brought Light up into his lap. **"Light, no!"** Even though Light was Kira, he was still his son.

**"How could this happen? All I ever wanted was real justice. The kind of justice you taught me about. You can't let me die like some damn criminal!"** He had a seizure, and writhed in agony while screaming. His father desperately tried to grab a hold of him. He managed to, after some struggle.

**"Kira was real justice. Oh, dad. You've got to understand."** Light died, and Kira died with him. Misa cried, dropping to her knees. And I brought my legs up to my chest, hugging them tightly. **"I'll round up the Death Notes, and dispose of them."** Ryuk came up behind L.

**"Aren't you even going to use it? Well that's just boring."** Ryuk spread his wings, and retreated to the shinigami realm. A appeared next to me, trying to lay a comforting hand on my back, but I could only just barely feel it. He was a pure shinigami after all, and I was not yet one.

**"I have found Beyond, and he wants to speak with you in private."** I nodded, and left the room, going to my own room in the headquarters.

xXxXx

A.N: Wow, this was a long chapter. It'll probably take a while to get the next one up, and it'll most likely be the last chapter until the next trilogy installment. LETS SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS I CAN GET!

Thank you for reading!


	8. An Explanation

A.N: I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to add what I added in the last chapter, KittyPersona reminded me of it. I fixed it if you would like to read the first part of the last chapter, but basically the twenty-three day rule does not apply to Sugar if she spends at least twenty-four hours in the shinigami realm every four days. So sorry, I totally forgot to put it in the last chappie that I added that factor.

KittyPersona: Sorry for the mixup, I forgot, but I fixed it! ^^;

vampireprincessofempire: The reason it's a year later is... Spoilers! LoL, glad you liked it though! ^^

XxXxX

I brought out my lock picks and pocket knives, and I took off the watch L had given to me and had bugged. I threw it outside my door, and closed it, rubbing the indentation it had given me over the months.

And I took out the small little plastic device that I had used on the cameras when I met Beyond, disrupting the cameras in the headquarters. A appeared to me, and then Beyond.

Beyond looked nervous, stubborn, angry even. But he looked over at A, and then at me.

"I'm sorry, I understand that you love him and stuff, so... I'll respect that and try to make things work." I grinned. "Thank you, Beyond. You're an amazing friend. And, if it makes you feel any better, L will die in twenty-three days." He sighed, and shook his head.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Candice. Though I know it pains you." I nodded in understanding and then a knock came at my door. I turned towards the door, and then back at the two shinigami boys.

"That's probably L, I told him I would tell him everything once the Kira case was resolved. If you could stay around for proof, that would be nice." I headed towards the door, and opened the door. L stood there, as I expected him to. I moved aside to let him in, and I shut the door behind him.

Then I rushed around and brought out a huge sack of Halloween candy that I had ordered from many many stores, and some of them I had stolen. I dragged it over to his feet, and grinned at him.

"I thought we should celebrate!" He watched as I left the bag at his feet, and rushed over to my bookcase where my camera was. I grabbed it, turned it on, and snapped a few pictures of the adorable detective riffling through the abandoned sack of candy.

I walked over and grabbed a couple peeps from the package in his hand. I put them in my mouth, and then sat down in front of him.

"Collected all these just for your birthday. It is Halloween, after all, it goes with your birthday and the holiday." I said, partially through a still chewing mouth. "I didn't come for candy, but it is a nice gesture." I nodded, and took out a tootsie roll from the sack.

"Yes, I know. You came for an explanation for my knowledge." He nodded, chewing on some M&Ms. I grabbed some Jelly Bellies and sighed.

"Well, where do I start... There's many worlds throughout the universe, different dimensions. This dimension, is not the dimension that I grew up in, I grew up in a different dimension. I was a thief, and I stole a comic book series. It was called Death Note." I was going slowly through my explanation, taking my time and eating a few Jelly Babies in between pauses.

"This comic book was a Japanese manga, and the story of it was a shinigami named Ryuk, and he was bored. So, he got an extra Death Note from the shinigami king, and dropped it into the human world. And the notebook was found by Light Yagami." I saw no expression on L's face, and I couldn't imagine the thoughts racing through his head...

I wonder how long it would take him to ship me off to an insane asylum.

"He was studying law and wanted justice. Just how he was, following his dad's footsteps. He experimented with the notebook, thinking it was a fake, when he found out that it was real, he was overrun with the power it gave him. He wanted to become a God with the power that it gave him, and as he started killing criminals, and seeing the results. He became a monster." I stopped staring into space, and I looked into L's eyes.

"Then it caught the eyes of a great detective, that went by the name of L. No one would believe that L was his real name, not even Light, who almost matched his IQ. An orphan detective, seemingly emotionless but inside he was a raging whirlwind of different emotions he does not know how to handle. He got a head start and surprised Light by what you had figured out. That continued, for the detective was smarter than the murderer. Towards the end it was harder for the detective, and Light pulled out a card that L didn't know was in the deck. The shinigami." I sighed, and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"In the story I read, you died. Along the way, I had fallen in love with you and was devastated. Shortly after, I was taken to this dimension. Not the dimension I had read about, but quite a similar one. I planned on attacking Light even before he found the notebook, but I was contacted by a shinigami. He dropped his notebook next to me and I picked it up." My eyes fluttered to the nightstand where I kept Shingimae, and L glanced over to it also.

"It's in my nightstand. If you could please get it, the shinigami is here in this room if you would like to meet him." He walked over to the nightstand, opened it, and found Shingimae. He grabbed it, and turned around, but dropped it once he saw A.

"You knew a bit about A, didn't you? He and Beyond grew up in the Wammy house together, and then committed suicide. And he became a shinigami. I went over to A, and Beyond, and I took Beyond's Death Note. I then brought it over to L, and held it out to him. He took it, and faced Beyond.

"Beyond also became a shinigami when Light killed him. He had first wanted to kill you, but A took the notebook from him. He only recently got it back." His eyes hardened at Beyond, but then he looked over at me. "... It is not logical." I smiled, and nodded.

"I know. It isn't. But who said everything had to be logical?"

XxXxX

Late, I know, quite sorry. Quite sorry. But I shall be getting the last movie soon, and working on it as soon as I can! Thank you so much for reading and your lovely reviews, it means a lot to know people are reading my work. G'day/night!


End file.
